Rachel Hart Makes a Grounded Video Out of Ashley A and Gets Grounded
In Rachel Hart's bedroom, Rachel Hart was feeling grumpy. Rachel: Man! I hate Ashley A! She's the worst leader of the snobby girls! Those Ashleys whomp, especially Ashley A! Ashley A is my least favourite rival. What should I do? Then Rachel thought of something. Rachel: I know! I will make a grounded video out of her and she will see how she likes it! Then Rachel walked towards the computer. Rachel: Alright. Then Rachel got on the computer. Rachel: Let's get started! So Rachel began to make a grounded video out of Ashley A. Two minutes later, Rachel had finished it. Rachel: There! Now let's preview it! Meanwhile, in Ashley A's bedroom, Ashley A was on a computer. Ashley A: Let's see what's on Goanimate! (video begins) Rachel appeared in the video, the scene took place in Rachel's bedroom. Rachel: Ashley Armbruster, how dare you be the worst leader of the snobby girls?! That's it, I will make a grounded video out of you and you will see how you like it! (video begins) (The scene took place in the auditorium, and Miss Finster announced about behaviour cards) Miss Finster: Okay students of Third Street School, we will have behaviour cards today. We will have green to red. Best to worst. Here they are. (Miss Finster handed Lawson and Rachel green cards and red cards to Ashley A) Lawson: Yes! Me and Rachel got green! Rachel: This means we can go to the White Castle together! Ha, take that, Ashley A! Ashley A: Dang it! I got red! Miss Finster: (Scary voice) That's right, Ashley Armbruster! Go home right now, unless you are expelled forever! (at Ashley A's house) (Mr and Mrs Armbruster were furious with Ashley A) Mr Armbruster: Ashley, how dare you get the red card?! You're grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! Mrs Armbruster: Go to your room now! Ashley A (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! In Ashley A's room, Ashley A was horrified, and she had watched a grounded video about her that Rachel made. Ashley A was very angry. Ashley A: Oh my god! Rachel Hart made a grounded video out of me! That's it, I'm telling mum and dad on her! And besides, they got Rachel's parents' pager number on speed dial! Ashley A went out of her room, and she went downstairs. Then she entered the lounge and she called to her mum and dad. Ashley A: Mum! Dad! Mr Armbruster: What is it, Ashley? Mr Armbruster: Tell us. What's the matter? Ashley A: Rachel made a grounded video out of me, and she's going to be in big trouble. Mr and Mrs Armbruster were horrified, and Mr Armbruster was extremely angry. Mr Armbruster: Oh my god! Rachel's in big trouble! That's it, I am calling her parents! Mr Armbruster picked up his phone, and he phoned Rachel's parents up. Mr Armbruster: Hello, Rachel's parents! Rachel's dad's voice: Yes, Mr Armbruster? How can I help you? Mr Armbruster: Your daughter Rachel just made a grounded video out of my daughter Ashley. Rachel's dad's voice: Rachel made a grounded video out of your your daughter Ashley? Oh my god! She is so grounded! Thanks for telling me! Mr Armbruster: You're welcome! Goodbye! Mr Armbruster put down his telephone and he comforted his daughter. Mr Armbruster: It's okay, Ashley. Rachel won't make a grounded video out of you ever again. Back in Rachel's bedroom, Rachel's dad was extremely angry with Rachel and had a meltdown. Rachel's dad: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Rachel, how dare you make a grounded video out of Ashley Armbruster! You know she is a good girl, and she's one of my favourite Ashleys from Third Street School! That's it! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks with no computer! Go to bed right now! Rachel went to bed, crying. Rachel: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Julie as Rachel Hart Emma as Ashley Armbruster Wiseguy as Miss Finster Eric as Lawson and Mr Armbruster Kate as Mrs Armbruster Dallas as Mr Hart (Rachel's dad) Scary voice as Miss Finster's angry voice Category:Rachel Hart's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff